


Settling In

by MoonLeNoirCrow



Series: Break From Austere (ACT 1) [6]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Flirting, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 04:55:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7494681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonLeNoirCrow/pseuds/MoonLeNoirCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-wan brings home a new housemate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Settling In

It was raining. Moralo shivered and adjusted his coat as he wandered home. He grinned internally as he ran his hands through his pockets, touching each item he’d stolen today.  
His place of residence for the past month had been a broken down hovel almost buried in the grime and dirt of a backwater outer rim planet. He had secured it only by almost killing the previous owner. It was a terrible base of operations, but it served him well.  
The Phindian stood in the laundry room, hurriedly scrubbing dirt from his coat.

Clink. skitter skitter.

Moralo’s eyes flicked up. Either he had finally cracked from paranoia or there was an intruder. The alien growled and reached for his blaster.  
The Phindian slowly stalked through the halls. There was definitely someone here. He hunched down and followed the sound of their footsteps to the makeshift living room. It was dark and that frustrated Moralo, who was almost completely blind in low light. He sighed and inhaled. His keen sense of smell would help find his target.  
A whiff of their scent, and Moralo’s eyes widened. That accursed Jedi had come back and seemed to be waiting in silence, ready for ambush. The Phindian hissed and stepped back. He would break the Jedi’s skull if he had to.

Obi-wan chuckled nervously.

“I know you have a flair for dramatics, but it’s a bit much to just stare at each other in the dark.”

With a flick of the human’s hand, the lights fizzle-popped, then hummed to life. Moralo blinked a few times and bared his teeth as the human approached. Obi-wan placed his hand on the Phindian’s shoulder, and Moralo trembled before shoving it off and pressing his blaster to Kenobi’s chest.

“It’s idiotic of you to come back. What do you want?”

The Jedi sighed. 

“I want you to come with me. I found a place where you can live safely, away from the Republic and the Separatists.”

“No.”

“I’m offering you a chance to live the rest of your life happily, in peace.“

Moralo snorted and turned away. 

“I think you’ve been a monk for too long, Jedi. I don’t need peace. I already have everything I need.”

Obi-wan rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. if he wanted to connect with the alien he would have to get on his level.

“Hm. And here I thought that free meals and sharing my bed on a nightly basis would be too much for someone like you to resist.”

Moralo hiccuped. He turned to glare at Kenobi as his belly twanged with heat and memories of the human’s touch. Using his body against him was a dirty trick, but he expected nothing less from a Jedi.  
He sat down and mulled over his decision. On one hand, he would no longer have to debase himself by taking lowly bounty and tech jobs. But then again, he’d be trapped under the watchful eye of the famous Obi-wan Kenobi and he wouldn’t be free.

——

Moralo stared out the cockpit window as the ship began its descent. He hoped he had made the right choice.  
The alien was genuinely surprised when Obi-wan told him their new home was on Phindar. He hadn’t been on his homeworld in almost 26 years.  
He asked if the human knew of the oppressive Syndicat and what they would do if they found him. Obi-wan chuckled and said he helped topple that organization when he was a young padawan. The Phindian people had returned to a democratic state

Moralo only half believed him.   
He also questioned the human about the identity of his other housemate.

“Relax. He’s just someone I rescued on Coruscant. In fact, you and him may find quite a bit of common ground.”

The alien was not satisfied with that answer. He poked and prodded until Obi-wan sighed and revealed that they were a Phindian ex-Separatist named Osi.  
Moralo blinked. He hadn’t seen another of his species in a very long time, and he barely remembered how to speak his birth tongue. Knowing his kind’s reputation for lengthy conversations peppered with insults, he was sure to enjoy banter like he hadn’t in ages.

—--

Moralo gathered up two of his suitcases as he ambled down the cargo ramp. He had forgotten just how humid Phindar’s air was. Still, it tasted clean, and a comforting breeze made the damp air breathable.  
He looked up at Obi-wan, who smiled and led him down a path to their new home. The alien stared at his surroundings as they walked. Being born in a southern farming village, he wasn’t used to the deep, consuming jungles of the north.

The house was large and a cold grey colour. Moralo noticed the garden full of red grain and wondered if he was expected to help with the farm work.  
Obi-wan set down a suitcase and rapped at the door in a quick succession of knocks. Moralo raised his eyebrow ridges at the being who answered. He was an extremely tall and intimidating Phindian. Upon viewing Kenobi, he let out a pleased rumble and leaned down to nuzzle his face. He picked up the luggage and led them both inside.

——

Moralo sat down on a couch in the living room. A tray of beige-colored tea filled the room with herbal spice. Osi sat on the opposite end and sipped his drink, making eyes at Obi-wan. The human sighed and leaned back, looking suddenly tired.  
The giant rested his cup on the table and leaned back to look over his new housemate.

“Hm. So you’re the one they call Moralo Eval. Not what i expected for a black hearted murderer.”

Moralo’s breath hitched and he frowned. Osi seemed to like him, but his tone was one of mistrust and jealousy. Still, hearing his name spoken in that voice sent a jolt through his body. It was deep, throaty and, to a Phindian, very sexy. Osi was, in general, extremely attractive. He had a thin face, nice skull markings, and was quite lanky. He was rather young too, according to his scent.

Moralo knew he was expected to respond, and his first instinct was to insult.

“Well, we can’t all be titans like you,” he said, fluttering his eyelids. 

Osi chuckled and moved a little closer.

“I wouldn’t try a damn thing, old man,” Osi whispered in his native language, hissing out each syllable as it rolled off his tongue.

Moralo glowered then smiled.  
“I could take you, boy, but why risk disappointing our mutual friend?”

His Phindian was rusty, but he was pleased with his double entendre, and he smirked as Osi raised an eyebrow ridge and wet his lips.

Moralo inhaled sharply. He began to quietly panic as he realized just how receptive he smelled. The other Phindian had tricked him by giving off his own pheromones and taking their flirting to the next level.  
Moralo didn’t know where to take the conversation from there. He was tired, jet lagged, and his belly flooded with slight arousal. He gave Osi a slow blink before giving up and pulling out a datapad. Osi huffed and got up to clear away the tea tray.

Moralo smiled slightly as his eyes wandered over Osi’s beautiful form. This could be a beneficial arrangement.


End file.
